Terra Halcyon Lance
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30017 |no = 1304 |element = Earth |rarity = Dream |cost = 45 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 10 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 110 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = After he freed the Earth Tree, what became of Lance is unknown, save some reports that he left a letter for his family. Anecdotes vary, but the letter is thought to have firstly said that he would likely not return, and cryptically, that if he was able to truly save a certain friend, he would like to return together. If the Six Heroes had been successful in repelling the gods' invasion, perhaps Lance would have broken the curse that afflicted his friend, and then founded a line of valiant knights together. Whatever the case, it's hard to imagine him ever giving up on the bonds of friendship. |summon = Drevas... I'll never abandon you. Our bond is larger than life! |fusion = In time, I'll meet Drevas again. Meanwhile, I've got to get stronger! I'm sure he will, too! |evolution = The further apart we become, the more keenly I feel our bond. He's telling me to become stronger yet! | hp_base = 5635 |atk_base = 1964 |def_base = 1955 |rec_base = 1580 | hp_lord = 7452 |atk_lord = 2750 |def_lord = 2600 |rec_lord = 2204 | hp_anima = 8569 |rec_anima = 1906 |atk_breaker = 3048 |def_breaker = 2302 |def_guardian = 2898 |rec_oracle = 2502 | hp_bonus = 2000 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 800 |atk_guardian = 2452 | hp_oracle = 6334 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Eidolon Terra Resolve |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk and 30% boost to max HP of Earth types, 100% boost to Atk, 30% boost to max HP, negates critical damage & hugely boosts BB gauge when damage taken has exceeded certain amount |lsnote = Fills 8 BC when 5,000 damage is taken |lstype = Attack/Hit Points/Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Mystral Night |bbdescription = 13 combo Earth attack on all foes, removes status ailments & hugely boosts Def for 3 turns |bbnote = 160% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Earthbond |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, removes status ailments, activates Earth barrier, negates 1 turn Atk, Def, Rec reduction & hugely boosts Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = 160% boost & activates 2,000 HP Earth barrier |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Starglow Escudo |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns & negates Atk, Def, Rec reduction for 3 turns |ubbnote = 250% Def to Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Eternal Camaraderie |esitem = Drevas |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters, probable 20% damage reduction & reduces damage taken for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount when Drevas is equipped |esnote = 20% chance & 25% reduction when 10,000 damage is taken |evofrom = 30016 |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Def |dreamskill1_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill2_cat = Attack Boost |dreamskill2_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Boosts damage against status afflicted foes |dreamskill2_1_note = 60% boost |dreamskill2_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill2_2_desc = Considerably boosts damage against status afflicted foes |dreamskill2_2_note = +20% boost, 80% boost total (Prerequisite: Unlock "Boosts damage against status afflicted foes") |dreamskill3_cat = Ailment Infliction |dreamskill3_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Probable random status ailment counter |dreamskill3_1_note = 5% chance to inflict Curse, Poison and Paralysis & 8% chance to inflict Weak, Sick and Injury |dreamskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |dreamskill4_1_sp = 30 |dreamskill4_1_desc = Negates critical hit damage |dreamskill4_2_sp = 30 |dreamskill4_2_desc = Negates elemental damage |dreamskill5_cat = Special |dreamskill5_1_sp = 40 |dreamskill5_1_desc = Adds Earth elemental damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill5_1_note = 50% boost |dreamskill5_2_sp = 50 |dreamskill5_2_desc = Enhances Earth barrier effect added to SBB |dreamskill5_2_note = +1000 HP, 3000 HP total |dreamskill5_3_sp = 50 |dreamskill5_3_desc = Adds Atk boost relative to Def for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill5_3_note = 70% boost |dreamskill5_4_sp = 50 |dreamskill5_4_desc = Adds all status ailments effect to BB/SBB/UBB |dreamskill5_4_note = 30% chance to inflict Curse, Poison and Paralysis & 40% chance to inflict Weak, Sick and Injury |dreamskill5_5_sp = |dreamskill5_5_desc = |dreamskill5_5_note = |dreamskill6_cat = |dreamskill6_1_sp = |dreamskill6_1_desc = |dreamskill6_1_note = |dreamskill6_2_sp = |dreamskill6_2_desc = |dreamskill6_2_note = |dreamskill6_3_sp = |dreamskill6_3_desc = |dreamskill6_3_note = |dreamskill6_4_sp = |dreamskill6_4_desc = |dreamskill6_4_note = |dreamskill6_5_sp = |dreamskill6_5_desc = |dreamskill6_5_note = |notes = |addcat = Six Heroes |addcatname = Lance7 }}